


Sing Me Sweet Nothings

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, drabble that i got way too carried away with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: (Drabble request) Klaus Mikaelson is the lead singer of The Originals and Caroline Forbes is the lead singer of her own band, Vampire Barbie. Her frustrations with him have grown over the years, coming to a climax as they tour together.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Sing Me Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> So...usually I write around 1,000 words for a drabble...and 4,000 for chapter...but this is over 7,000 words...so enjoy!

♥♥♥ KLAROLINE DRABBLE REQUEST #6: Sing Me Sweet Nothings ♥♥♥

**Chicago, IL. 2019**

“And I just want you back,” Caroline sang softly, clinging to the microphone stand. The ending of that song always sent a shiver down her spine. It was the first song she wrote after her father had left her mother for someone else. Having been eleven at the time, she later realised the song was rough around the edges, but after she re-recorded and put it onto her band’s first extended play, it had become a fan favourite by their first full-length album.

She giggled as Elena and Katherine made one last brush against their guitar and bass respectively. Katherine, as expected, swung her bass around and allowed it to rest against her back.

“Of course, we have to thank The Originals for having us on this tour. We wouldn’t be here without them,” she paused, biting her lip as she heard Bonnie hit the drum comically. “We are so grateful to share the stage with such...cool guys.”

Of course, all of her words were said through a tight smile and bared teeth. If she had spoken more, she would have wanted to vomit.

“Thank you, Chicago! You’ve been amazing!” Caroline squealed breathlessly into the microphone, bouncing on her heels and backing away from center stage. It was such a rush to hear the sounds of the crowd cheering them while they exited. The only thing she wanted was for the crowd to be all theirs, not to be just the opening act.

Heading backstage, she thanked a nearby stage-hand who provided her a bottle of water as they walked past and into the main area. Her head was rushing with thoughts of their performances. Every note played or sang was analysed the moment she let go of the microphone.

“Elena can you tighten up on the last chorus of ‘The Trouble with Glass’? I just really want them to feel it, y’know?” Caroline expressed, her free hand balling into a fist dramatically.

The rest of the girls playfully rolled their eyes and Elena nodded, softly speaking, “Got it, but Care, you don’t need to stress; they always love that song.”

Her friends --and bandmates-- didn’t quite understand her need to make sure everything was perfect down to the last key, but they couldn’t be doing half-arsed performances! It was imperative that if they wanted to make it, they needed to always be on their best game. Unfortunately, her anal-retentiveness wasn’t meant for group projects.

“I know I know,” she huffed, crossing her arms. “I just...”

“Yeah yeah, you want them to love it like you do and I hate to break it to you, Toots, but they love it more,” Katherine smiled devilishly, outstretching her arms and wiggling her fingers. “Now, let’s go to a _bar_!”

“Ugh,” Bonnie groaned, “Please choose something less sleazy than the one in Kansas City, Kat.”

“That one was the worst,” Elena concurred, straightening her back, careful not to disrupt the guitar she had now also strapped to her back.

Katherine was the main pioneer in getting their band together. After she heard Caroline sing in the shower, she practically had dollar signs in her eyes. Despite Katherine’s inability to play an instrument, she quickly set her mind to learning the bass – one of the only things Katherine had ever stuck to. Her twin, Elena, then joined them after she revealed her secret skills in guitar playing. It then didn’t take long for them to meet Bonnie, whose drumming at the school talent show was tragically under-appreciated. That was in tenth grade. Eight years ago.

Caroline thumbed gently at the ribbed edge of her water bottle’s cap, processing the last few notes of their penultimate song in her head. “Um, I’ll catch up with you guys. I wanna get a gauge on the audience’s post performance reaction.”

Before the girls could protest, Caroline slipped away to hang by the wings of the stage, fingers gripping the red curtain. She bit her lip, searching the crowds for any mood changes. Thankfully, she noticed a few buzzing teenagers, clutching some fresh merchandise the twins’ brother had made especially for the tour. Thank god it was just their logo and not their faces. While Katherine would have adored that kind of exposure, Caroline felt it to be too weird to see her face on a t-shirt.

“My my, the compliments were strong tonight, love.”

With a gentle suck of her teeth, Caroline turned to the voice encroaching on her space.

Klaus Mikaelson. Lead singer of The Originals. He was as attractive as he was a complete–

**_Mystic Falls, VA. 2017_ **

_“Asshole,” Caroline screeched, flopping onto the couch in Bonnie’s garage._

_“What’s up, Baby Cakes?” Katherine cooed, fiddling with a knot in her hair._

_“Klaus freaking Mikaelson and his nepotism happened!” she continued to rage on, dragging her nails along the armrest. “We got dropped from fifteen minutes to six because another ‘upcoming’ band was slotted in last minute.”_

_“No,” Katherine reacted, dropping her hair._

_“Who?” Elena questioned innocently as she was tuning her guitar._

_“Klaus Mikaelson, Elena. Son of BILLIONAIRE Mikael Mikaelson and ACTRESS Esther Mikaelson. Their episode of Cribs was INSANE back in the day!” Katherine was now sitting up onto her knees on the couch, arms flailing. “It was a massive scandal when Klaus flunked out of college!”_

_“To start a ‘band’,” Caroline added and scoffed, her fingers curling in air quotations. “They put out one extended play and they’re already stealing nine minutes of our stage time! I mean who does he think he is?”_ _  
  
_

_Bonnie was sat at her drums, taking generous bites of an apple before she raised an eyebrow at Caroline’s ranting. “How are you so sure he’s an ‘asshole’? Have you ever even met him?” she asked._

_Caroline rolled her eyes, flicking her wrist in dismissal. “No, but have you seen their performances? And oh god, their interviews!”_

_“Someone’s testy,” Katherine voiced, leaning over Caroline, “but the question is: have_ **_you_ ** _seen his package?”_

_Caroline’s pupils wandered, her cheeks flushing gently. “Maybe.”_

_So sue her. She had a new crush every week all throughout high school. Forgive her for seeing abs and sweating a little over them regardless of who they belonged to._

_“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t seriously think of climbing him like a--”_

_Bonnie interrupted with a slam of one cymbal, flinching awkwardly at her mistake._

_“Kat! I really don’t want this discussion right now. We just got our time cut for the biggest festival of the year,” Caroline admonished her, pushing at her gently. Katherine backed off, leaning back against her end of the couch, but still kept an interrogative gaze on her blonde friend._

_“But...no, I wouldn’t kick him out of bed.”_

**Chicago, IL. 2019**

“Do my ears deceive me or did I hear your sweet voice calling us ‘cool’?”

She sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping in irritation. “Klaus.”

“Wonderful performance tonight...as always,” he commented, his voice smooth as he leaned against a pillar.

Always so eager to compliment her, she might almost believe he had a heart.

“Though might I suggest refraining from overdoing the vibrato?” 

There it was.

A tired laugh escaped her as her hands found their way to her hips. “At least I _can_ do it.”

A couple chuckles were had from Klaus’ bandmates, Stefan, Enzo, and his brother Kol, who were heading onto the now darkened stage in order to set up.

Her lips twitched as she avoided grinning at her own comeback. She was proud of that one for sure. He swallowed, tilting his head and nodding.

“Just wouldn’t want your pretty little singing to end up like so many fallen greats.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her hair. He did have a point. She may have been getting addicted to the final chorus ad-libs. Still, he didn’t have to be such an ass about it.

“Better to be great than mediocre...like some,” she replied, her eyes purposely running up and down his frame. She was most frustrated that he, of course, was already shirtless before getting on the stage.

Klaus’ jaw clenched for a split-second and he brought himself closer to her.

“Just remember whose tour this is, love.”

Oh, she wouldn’t dare forget it lest the massive poster of his dumb face haunt her in her sleep.

She didn’t reply, just smiled as sweetly as she could. It always ended up with a stare-down between them whether it be about rehearsal time or dressing room issues, and she delighted in riling him up as much as he did her.

Her tongue subconsciously grazed against her bottom lip and she couldn’t help but flick her view to his ever-plump lips. It didn’t go unnoticed that he took a moment to take her appearance in as well, his lips parting but ultimately shutting as they were interrupted.

“Klaus,” Enzo called quietly as he rushed to them from his place at the drums, “We’re ready.”

Caroline failed to hide her grin as Klaus responded with a short ‘got it’ and took off, but not before she could capture the sight of his jaw clenching once more.

She happily took a gulp of the water in hand, watching him pick up his electric guitar and begin the performance with a loud bending of his strings. That send the crowd into an immediate frenzy. He really had a way with the guitar. She could only wish to be that good.

“Should we finally pump some life into this place?” he asked into the microphone. His flirtatious greeting was sure to receive screams from the audience. With the roll of her eyes, she leaned against the pillar behind her and watched their performance begin.

“I want you on your knees,” he began the song, his voice low and sultry as his lips grazed the microphone. If she could have a nickel for every time they released a song that was so blatantly about sex, she wouldn’t have been on this damn tour.

Caroline felt the heat in her cheeks and she shifted on her feet, clearing her throat. Suddenly, the water in her hand was urgently needed. Sure, he wasn’t gifted in his vocal range, but boy, his voice travelled through the speakers and spoke right to her needs.

It didn’t help that at that moment, as he turned to rock out to the instruments kicking in, he locked eyes with her for what felt like the longest moment. It would have been perfect, but his stupid smirk came into view and she sighed, turning to make her exit.

**_Warped Tour. 2017_ **

_“Oh my god, where is it?” Caroline was panicked by the sudden misplacement of her favourite guitar pick. After they were only given two songs, she really wanted to go down to the bare acoustics for their second song to show the crowd what they were made of both lyrically and vocally. It was a miracle they even got into the festival, but their small fan base was strong in demanding their presence. Now, however, it was time to show the world what they were made of._

_Her heart just raced hearing the crowd outside in the pit, screaming for more. It would be a hard act to follow surely, although it wouldn’t have been if The Originals had stayed out of their runtime. She paced for a moment but paused as she saw_ **_the_ ** _Klaus Mikaelson chugging some water beside the steps down. Him standing there drenched in sweat was definitely a sight for sore eyes. It couldn’t help to ask._

_“Excuse me--”_

_“Sorry, love. I’m not doing autographs now,” he interrupted her breathlessly._

_Her body tensed and her brows became knitted together. “What? I--”_

_“Listen, sweetheart. I’m a little busy right now,” he started, but paused as he finally took her presence in and his lips curled in a smirk. “Actually, I think I could spare some time for someone as ravishing as you.”_

_And like that, she confirmed her preconceived notions of him being an asshole. Caroline scoffed as loud as she could muster, her facial expression becoming flat, “I’d rather die than spend time with someone who used his connections to steal opportunities from actual hard working artists.”_

_His eyes were wide as she poked at his chest. He felt like he was being manhandled for a moment, and he was kind of enjoying it, seeing the fire in her eyes as she laid into him with her frustrations. Though crazy fans were no stranger to him, this felt a little different._

_“I’m sorry, love. I’m not quite sure what you’re on about,” he replied, shoving his hands into his pockets, “Perhaps you have mistaken me for someone else?” His calm demeanor was as frustrating as it was incredibly attractive to feel him inch closer._

_“Caroline, we’re on,” Katherine called from across the way, hauling her bass behind her._

_Like that, she shook out of her stupor._

_“You know what?” she laughed bitterly. “Bite me.”_

**Indianapolis, IN. 2019**

Klaus was having a hard time putting pen to paper over the last few weeks of touring. Even with their newest release, their fans were getting antsy for more and the critics were eyeing every move they made. Their signature rock sound was always accompanied by what naysayers called ‘vulgar’ lyrics. Definitely not the sort of thing to play when parents are present. There was a small, nagging feeling that told him to change things up a bit; _every_ song being about rough sex would get old, he knew that. Yet, he couldn’t get out a single line or even hum a tune that wasn’t some derivation of his band’s other works.

He leaned forward to the coffee table as a knock was heard at his door. He didn’t have time for the petty grievances of staff members not knowing left from right or Kol being unable to decide which bandana would suit him the best. It was a surprise to him that Kol even made it this far with the band. The moment Kol had found Klaus, Stefan, and Enzo practicing, he demanded to join, and they _were_ short a bassist. At times, he wanted to kick him out and find a more capable and responsible person -- even their sister would have been a better choice. 

There was another knock followed by the sound of Caroline’s muffled voice, “Klaus!”

She was a different matter altogether.

Klaus’ father and dictator of a manager, Mikael, was unsure of adding Caroline’s band as their opening act considering their differing styles in song lyrics and themes. Regardless, he felt it necessary to make up for Mikael’s abhorrent negotiating tactics when getting them into their first festival. If it were another band or artist, he wouldn’t have bat an eyelash, but the way Caroline was so angered by him set his thoughts into motion.

**_Warped Tour. 2017_ **

_He was taken aback, glancing around for some validation in the weird experience at the hands of the feisty blonde. No such luck. He could brush it off. However, who she was or why she was so upset with him specifically were two questions he needed answering immediately._

_“My dear brother, why do you have a face like slapped arse all of a sudden?” Kol was eager to ask, resting an arm on Klaus’ shoulder._

_With a glare, Klaus shoved his younger brother’s arm off and replied, “Do you not have elsewhere to be?”_

_“Why would I want to be anywhere else when I could watch you be torn down by that delicious blonde?”_

_“What blonde?”_

_Klaus attempted to walk away, but Kol was hot on his heels. “Are you not the slightest bit intrigued?”_

_Klaus paused in his tracks and turned to inquire, “Why would I be?”_

_“Well well,” Kol sang, rocking on the balls of his feet, “I was talking with the most bewitching girl earlier and it seems Daddy Dearest got us this gig on account of cutting the time of a lesser band.”_

_The blonde’s wrath seemed so obvious now, but far be it from him to have the ability to pull such strings. Despite having famous parents, that information didn’t lend one much credit on the rock scene, so of course, his wonderful father had a hand in this mess._

_The sounds of a drum beat and guitar strings emanated from the backstage speakers and the now sweet voice of his verbal assailant was soon present._

_  
_ _“Hi, Warped Tour. We’re Vampire Barbie.”_

**Indianapolis, IN. 2019**

“Klaus!”

Klaus sighed, tossing the scribbled on paper onto the couch, and made way for the door. The writing would have to wait once again. Klaus held the doorknob firmly, twisting and pulling back.

“Kla--” Caroline closed her mouth when confronted with him and his ever-shirtless form. Could he not put on a shirt for once in his life? It seemed he thought that two necklaces, one a cross and the other a guitar pick, would be enough coverage.

“Caroline love, your insistence on bothering me is not welcome at this time,” he reprimanded, propping his elbow against the door frame. She was standing there in one of her many tour outfits, a white chiffon dress that came down to her ankles. He dismissed the thought of how beautiful she appeared in it.

With a glare, she replied, “I won’t be staying long. I just came to tell you that if you’re gonna ask groupies to your dressing room, make sure they can read first, okay? The girls and I value our free time backstage.”

“And instead of sending her my way, you opt to come and harass me? Jealous, are we?”

His lips curled into a grin. He often enjoyed their bickering since their first meeting. She was more than just a pretty face and unlike the people in the circles he had grown up in, she always kept him grounded. Of course, she could be a little high strung, but he admired her quest for perfection in music.

Caroline’s jaw clenched. She was most definitely _not_ jealous. She could admit that she found him attractive, but she wasn’t _jealous_ of the girls lining up to sleep with him. If anything, she pitied their belief that he could feel anything for them. Klaus Mikaelson was a spoiled rich kid.

“You wish,” she said bitingly. “You know, some of us aren’t lucky enough to even have their own dressing room.”

“Well, not everyone has the star power to _get_ their own dressing room, sweetheart.”

“You say it like you worked for it. Daddy got you the Warped Tour spot, Daddy got you the grammy nomination and probably got you this dressing room,” she spat as she stepped closer. It was clear her rant was only just warming up.

He was no stranger to hearing those accusations, but this time, it felt so personal. He liked to think that while his father had a hand in helping their career, their music carried them to the level they were at.

“Careful, love.”

His eyes searched hers, hoping to implore for some reprieve, but no such luck as she stared him down with disdain.

“You get all of that and for what? Writing songs about all the sex you have? It’s pathetic!” she glanced away, scoffing out a laugh.

Klaus’ tongue grazed his bottom teeth harshly. She was pushing her luck in their battle of words. He was happy for some gentle ribbing, but he felt her judgement hit him like a ton of bricks. It took all of his strength, but he could feel his blood boiling.

“Pathetic?” he laughed gratingly before pursuing a blow. “At least I don’t waste my time writing songs about a father that will _never_ love me.”

There it was. He went and crossed the line, and he knew it as soon as he said it. The look on her face made his heart sink immediately. Her lashes fluttered weakly, the tears brimming her waterline sending him reeling. He had seen her annoyed with him, curious and cautious of him, but never had he seen her cry, least of all because of him.

Before he could produce a sound, she rushed off in the opposite direction. His head dropped low, his shoulders mirroring the movement.

If he had just swallowed his pride and accepted her insults, they could have easily gone back to their usual banter for the remaining tour dates, but he had to fire back.

Klaus lazily kicked a nearby box, sighing as he held the sides of his head with his hands. Nice going.

**New York City, NY. 2019**

It was their final tour date. They had travelled on their buses in the early hours and arrived at the venue at midday for rehearsal. They had stopped at four other capital cities before arriving in New York City, and in such a big city, the venue felt smaller than every other place they had played. For four stops, Caroline couldn’t even look Klaus in the eye. A couple words were exchanged in Nashville when he attempted to ask her some poorly thought out excuses for questions, but she quickly took her leave.

Her mind had been racing, but she scrambled to put herself back together from his searing insult. She found it difficult to focus on the set that night, jumbling her lyrics at various points. Her bandmates had attempted to question her change in demeanor, but she assured them she was fine. There was nothing that could cure upset like writing a song.

It was now, in New York City, she was sitting alone on the stage with Elena’s electric guitar in her arms. She was more well-versed in the acoustic guitar, but her song required the anger that only an electric guitar could produce. She made sure the girls would give her some time to work through the new finale song, but her irritation was growing as she debated on the notes of the chorus.

Caroline strummed harshly, her fingers taking a beating from the strings. After losing her guitar pick years ago, she resolved to just go bare; her acoustic guitar playing was mostly limited to writing songs.

“Do you think it’s wise to be so hard on the strings, love?” Klaus asked from the left wing of the stage, hands in his pockets. The day time, a rare time to see him, was the only time she saw him wearing a t-shirt.

She turned her head to see Klaus as swiftly as she turned it back, continuing to strum at a harder and faster rate.

He chuckled, his head nodding at her defiance, “Well, you showed me.”

Strolling over to stand before her, he sighed as he listened to her chords. Like all of her band’s less than happy songs, it was strictly in minor key. His jaw tensed as he witnessed her facial expression strain.

“Caroline,” he finally spoke, holding his hand over hers to prevent her strumming further, “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

With a scoff, she finally looked him in the eye, “And you care because? You should be happy; I’ve finally written a song that isn’t about my dad.”

“Sweetheart, I--”

“Can you not with the ‘sweetheart’ right now?!”

“ _Caroline_ ,” he began, curling his fingers around her hand.

She sucked in a breath, surprised by the pleading look in his eyes. The warmth of his skin on hers was terribly intoxicating and she debated herself over letting go, but decided it would be best and carefully pulled her hand back behind the guitar.

“How can I acquit myself?” he asked, his voice heavy with regret. Suddenly Klaus was rushing to bring another stool to sit in front of her and making sure to bring it close. Her eyes flickered in surprise, her back straightening cautiously.

“Klaus,” she sighed out, looking away, but his puppy-like eyes had her thoughts jumbling together and splitting apart.

“I was out of order, Caroline,” he admitted, unable to fully hold eye-contact, “but I will not be satisfied with our interactions being resigned to silence.”

His sudden confession shook her further and she began to twist her lips as she attempted to comprehend his words. Who she thought was just an overgrown man-child was coming to her with a sincere request for forgiveness, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to grant it. Yet, she couldn’t help but be swayed by this new Klaus.

“If only there was a word to sum up…” she allowed her words to trail off, her eyes playfully roaming.

“I’m sorry, Caroline.”

She squinted at him, her voice quiet, “You know, you being nice is making it very hard for me to hate you right now.”

A smile crept onto his lips and he sat back, folding his arms.

“I believe that is cause for celebration,” he teased, leaning in gradually. Her breath hitched at the feeling of his upper body narrowing the space between them. She wanted to wipe that smug look from his face, but staring at it was becoming addicting.

“Now,” he spoke lowly, her breath hitching once again in disappointment, “if you’re going to continue bashing the guitar strings, I insist you take this.”

Her eyes narrowed but gradually widened as she realised he was slipping off a necklace and removing the white guitar pick that had held its place on his neck for god knows how long.

Despite her lips parting in an effort to protest, he interrupted, “Consider it a gift. You can return it after the show.”

She swallowed gently, holding her hand out. Klaus cupped her hand between his hands, his left resting atop her palm as he placed the guitar pick there. He glanced at her and she was already staring into his eyes, a mixture of feelings running through her.

“Thank you,” Caroline muttered. She felt cold as he pulled back and colder as he took his leave without word.

“Wait!”

Her lips pursed nervously and he turned, his gaze boring into her.

“Why does this matter to you so much? After tonight, we never have to see each other again,” she questioned, her brows bunching together.

Klaus lowered his gaze to the stage flooring, his lips pressed into a small smile before he looked up at her. “I fancy you.”

* * *

“Goodnight, New York City,” Klaus shouted into the microphone, a raucous applause filling the venue. He panted as he ran off the stage, snatching a towel off a nearby pipe at the wings. His blood was pumping with the adrenaline rush that hit him in the last encore, but he was relieved to be finally taking a break before his father forced them into the studio once more.

“Let’s get hammered, boys,” Kol cheered and wrapped his arms around Stefan and Enzo, his bass bouncing gently as he walked.

“I’m surprised you even took this long to bring that up,” Enzo folded his arms, his drumsticks under the right.

“Well,” he slipped away from them, walking backwards as he outstretched his arms, “Niklaus here,” he pulled a reluctant Klaus in by the arm, “has the penthouse booked.”

Klaus rolled his eyes, “I was intending to use that for sleep.”

With a groan, Kol pinched his brother’s cheek at which Klaus recoiled, “Come on, Nik! What’s the point of a penthouse otherwise?”

“Can you lot not just take your drunkenness downtown or to your own rooms?”

“No,” both Kol and Enzo spoke in unison.

“Not with the opportunity to be in the penthouse,” Stefan interjected, grin across his face.

“Besides, the girls are staying down the hall from us. I’m sure they would love to join,” Kol teased, his brows wiggling.

Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll take the extra room key when you have it, brother.”

* * *

“In your dreams,” Katherine said bluntly, her hands resting against the door and its frame respectively.

“Always. Each and every night,” Kol sighed heavily, leaning against the other side of the frame. “Come on! Fifteen tour dates and not once have we all gotten smashed together!”

Katherine blew away a stray hair as she contemplated the offer. They _had_ all been getting ready for a night out and the prospect of staying in after being on her feet the whole concert was mighty enticing.

“What does _he_ want?” Bonnie questioned, joining her bandmate at the door. “The strip club is a couple blocks away.”

“Looking as beautiful as always, Bonnie.”

The pair’s unimpressed expressions were enough to indicate their current answer.

Kol laughed and held his hands up in defence, “I simply come offering a night of free alcohol, chill tunes, and a penthouse suite that my brother booked.”

Katherine perked up at the idea of free alcohol but cleared her throat as she spoke in a nonchalant manner, “I guess we could make an appearance.”

  
“Excellent. I’ll see you lovely ladies by the elevator in five minutes,” he smiled as he replied, blowing a kiss before departing down the hall.

Katherine held in a grin until she had closed the door and skipped to the main area of their shared room. Caroline was standing in front of the mirror, gussying up, when Katherine landed beside her with her usual mischievous smile.

“Change of plan. We’re joining the boys for drinks in the penthouse.”

Caroline laughed as she gently ran a finger under her bottom lip, “Why so sudden?”

“She wants free alcohol,” Bonnie stated matter-of-factly, helping Elena lace up her dress after she had gestured her over.

Katherine looked back with a small frown but quickly bared her teeth in a wide smile, “Guilty.”

Before they made it down the hall, Caroline had quickly rushed back to the room to grab Klaus’ guitar pick, holding it tightly due to her lack of pockets. Since Klaus’ confession, she had avoided seeing him while she ruminated over it. It wasn’t enough to just apologise and shake hands on a friendship! No, she had to find out that he liked her. 

It wasn’t long before they were riding the elevator with Kol up to the penthouse suite, Kol attempting his usual routine of flirting and comedy as they waited. All Caroline could do was analyse the interaction between her and Klaus, anticipating seeing him again.

Music was already pumping through the living room of the penthouse, and Stefan and Enzo had already raided the mini-fridge. The large coffee table held a couple buckets of ice and various alcoholic beverages, champagne, of course, being one of them.

“Ladies,” nodded Enzo, tilting his beer bottle slightly along with Stefan who did the same.

Katherine ignored their greetings and made a b-line for the alcohol, taking her own bottle of beer from the ice. Elena quietly greeted them, waving as she sat down on the couch beside Stefan. Caroline held a laugh. She knew her bandmate had a thing for Stefan when she nervously made excuses to hang by the stage during their rehearsals.

“Where’s Klaus?” Caroline asked but immediately pressed her lips into a shy smile when the whole group turned to her; she could feel the smug energy coming from them.

With a knowing grin, Kol nodded towards the corner hallway. Caroline nodded in thanks, following the path along to a pair of large double doors. She knocked twice, adjusting the bottom of her tight, red dress as she waited. No answer. She knocked a few more times to no avail. 

She took a quick breath and let herself in, pausing as she took in the lushness of the room before her. The bed was as grandiose as one would expect; at least five people could fit in it to sleep. The overwhelming white theme was balanced by the gold trimmings and her only wishes were to crash into the thick mattress atop the bed frame.

Caroline didn’t have to wait long as Klaus exited the bathroom to the left of her, jumping slightly as he noticed her standing there. She couldn’t help but feel self-conscious under his eyes lowering down her body for the longest moment.

“Caroline,” he took a few steps forward, “you look stunning.”

A gentle scoff escaped under her laugh as she turned to face him, electing to close the door behind her. The music from the living room was still present behind the barrier. She wasn’t sure why she closed it but shrugged it off as she held her open hand out with the guitar pick.

“I think this belongs to you.”

His eyelashes fluttered as he viewed the door momentarily. A warm smile was placed on his lips and he took the pick, purposefully grazing his fingers against the palm of her hand.

“Nice hotel room,” she commented, leaving his touch as she strolled across the white carpeted flooring.

“I thought it would be a nice treat for ending the tour,” he replied with a shrug, placing the pick to the side, and followed her. 

“Klaus…”

She wasn’t sure where she was intending for the conversation to end but there was a need to just let his name roll off her tongue.

“Yes, love?”

She stopped to turn around by the middle of the bed, bumping into him gently with a shallow gasp.

“Thank you,” she managed to say quietly.

“Anything for you,” he muttered, staring into her blue eyes intently.

She laughed quietly and moved aside, strolling to the door, but soon, he held her back by the wrist before her fingers reached the handle. Her pupils darted between him and his warm fingers wrapped around her wrist. Caroline swallowed a little, her mind drifting. There was a voice telling her to act on her impulses and another telling her not to be so rash.

With a sigh, she spoke, “We can’t, Klaus.”

He only raised an eyebrow, wishing for her to continue with whatever was going on in her head.

“ _I_ can’t,” she pulled her hand back and looked down momentarily. “I want to be taken seriously as an artist.”

“You will be.”

“And I won’t let some guy ruin my plans.”

“I won’t.”

“And let me be clear,” she pricked his chest with her index finger, “I refuse to be just another girl you use to write another x-rated song about.”

“You are anything but.”

She drew out a breath, making eye contact that sent her reeling. He held onto her finger, his own fingers trailing to her wrist once more, and pulled her close.

“Is that everything?”

She studied his lips before returning her gaze to his eyes. “Uh-huh.”

Caroline’s lips hovered over his in an effort to preserve the moment, but she immediately gave in to pressing them against his, her knees buckling under the soft intensity. Klaus’ fingers quickly found their way around her arms, carefully lifting them above her head and holding her close against the door.

She bit his lip gently and the groan that escaped him gave her a mild shock of adrenaline. He brought his hands down to cup her cheeks, their heads moving in a smooth rhythm. His hands then travelled along her curves while she dropped her own hands to run through the curls of his hair. To have her like this was all he had thought about during the tour, plaguing him further once he had shot himself in the foot with his words.

Klaus had his arms rested on her hips, suddenly lifting her up with ease. Caroline’s breath hitched and she let her legs wrap around him, ignoring the knock against her head and continuing to deepen the kiss. She allowed her heels to fall away, happy to accept the position she was in. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, gliding across his, and they began the battle for dominance.

The more she kissed him and the more his hands touched her bare thighs, she felt herself becoming more and more intoxicated. Caroline wanted him more than ever, to explore just what she had been craving the moment they had begun touring.

She willed herself to pull back slightly, muttering against his lips, “I want you.”

“Are you sure?” he asked between kisses along her jawline. Her skin felt so soft against him as he lowered his head to bring the kisses along her neck.

With a moan, she nodded, “Yes. Fuck me.”

He didn’t have to speak, he just brought her to the Alaska King bed, laying her down cautiously. She tugged him close by the cross on his neck, welcoming his lips to hers once more as her legs loosened around his waist.

Klaus delighted in teasing her as he trailed pecks along her thighs, inching her dress up along with each kiss. He wanted to show her just how much he meant it when he said she was anything but just another song on an album. If anything, he thought as he peeled away her panties, she was an entire discography worth of songs. Her whimpers as he nipped her inner thighs were music to his ears and he took pleasure in dedicating the longest moments to it. Before she could protest his teasing, he swiped a thumb over her center, smirking as she clasped her mouth at an involuntary moan.

Caroline was barely focused on the ceiling as she felt his tongue make contact with her clit, running her fingers up the bed sheets. She hadn’t realised how long she had been without release until she shivered at the increasing strokes against her core with his tongue. His hand snaked its way up to her chest, squeezing one of her breasts firmly as his tongue planted deeply inside her. She let out a hot and prolonged moan, her back arching at the insertion of one of his fingers and his tongue flicking against her.

“Shit, yes…” she breathed out, clasping her hand over his head in a quest for more.

His teeth grazed against her clit before he sucked gently and inserted a second finger. It became his mission to hear her scream in pleasure under him. He sped up his ministrations, his tongue flattening over her core and swirling in expert fashion.

“Klaus…” Caroline groaned louder, “Fuck!”

She reflexively lifted her upper body, her toes curling as she reached climax. He continued his work to the sound of her pleasured cries, humming softly as he sucked her clit once more. She gasped out, her thighs pulsing as she willed them hold in place to no avail.

Finally, Klaus released himself from her and removed his belt buckle with haste. Caroline took the opportunity to remove her dress and throw it off to the side, aiding Klaus in removing his own clothing. She pressed kisses along his abs as her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt. He growled, helping her to remove his shirt once he had taken care of his jeans and boxers. It was a wonder they hadn’t torn each other’s clothes off all those times they had spent flirtatiously bickering.

He rushed to find a condom, clearing his throat in an effort to contain his excitement once had found one amongst his belongings. Caroline crawled to the edge of the bed, taking the packet from his hand. He glanced at her, surprised by his own nervousness when she stared back with hungry eyes. Ripping the packet with ease, she slid the condom over his member but not before stroking him. He hummed out a groan and lowered himself to kiss her as he moved them back against the top of the bed.

“My god, you are stunning,” Klaus mumbled, his eyes greedy as he took in her figure. Caroline pressed her lips together, hoping the blush of her cheeks would be masked by the intensity of the moment. She gripped his shoulders, flipping him over in order to take dominance to both his surprise and arousal.

“Do you want me?” she asked in a low tone, looking deeply into his eyes and running a hand across his cheek.

“I’ve wanted you for the longest time, sweetheart,” he growled, pressing a wet kiss by her clavicle. 

This man, this rockstar, absolutely worshipped her and she adored every second of it.

Caroline positioned herself over him, slowly taking in his manhood and pressing her hips into his. A guttural sound released from his mouth; he was beginning to lose his mind over her presence. Her lips engulfed his lips with hunger, and her nails ran up and down his back teasingly. She moved at a slow and even pace, hoping to torture his senses as long as he could take.

Growling softly into her ear, Klaus helped her keep the same rhythm and dug his fingers into her thighs appreciatively. She took his response as an opportunity to begin rolling her hips roughly against him, pressing sweet kisses under his ear before taking his lobe between her teeth.

“Fuck, love.”

“I want you to say my name,” she whispered demandingly, clawing gently at his back.

“Caroline,” he replied with a raspy breath, keeping his eyes trained on hers.

Caroline mewled in appreciation, quickening her pace along with him. Her head fell back and her curls hung low, tickling against her skin. He groaned louder as her walls tightened around him, focusing his attention on her chest. He cupped one breast, swiping her nipple with his tongue in quick procession. She sighed out, a lazy smile spreading across her lips as she tilted her head towards him. Klaus was becoming frustrated with arousal, kissing across her chest before returning to her lips. 

“Cum for me,” Caroline encouraged, dragging her nails along his shoulders as she sped up the roll of her hips.

His body tensed as he climaxed and he goaded Caroline on as she rode out the high, adamant for her own satisfaction once more. She cried out, her chest pressed against his, and softly whimpered as she came to an eventual stop. Klaus kissed her once more, relentless as his teeth grazed her lips. 

She sighed happily as she spoke, “Can I make one request?”

He chuckled, smiling widely at her innocent voice, “Would you do otherwise if I said no?”

“I think you know the answer already.”

“Then go ahead, sweetheart.”

A giggle escaped her; hearing those pet names was becoming most enjoyable.

“Will you play your guitar for me?”


End file.
